


La bénédiction d'Aphrodite

by Hikari_Yumeko



Series: Victuuri Week 2017 [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Day Seven, M/M, Romance, Victuuri Week 2017
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9686291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari_Yumeko/pseuds/Hikari_Yumeko
Summary: Toute sa vie, le prince Yuri n'avait jamais accordé la moindre importance à l'amour, préférant aux charmes des jeunes femmes la solitude de son atelier de sculpteur ou de l'étang gelé sur lequel il pouvait passer des heures à patiner. Ce comportement finit par irriter la rancunière Aphrodite qui, pour se venger, décida de le faire tomber désespérément amoureux de la statue de glace qu'il venait de sculpter... (petite revisite du mythe grec de Pygmalion et Galatée)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Septième jour de la Victuuri Week. Plus qu'un jour... Je n'en reviens pas que ce soit déjà presque fini... Pour aujourd'hui, j'ai choisi de partir sur le prompt de l'univers mythologie parce que la mythologie antique, c'est non seulement le bien, mais c'est aussi une inépuisable source d'inspiration de par son bestiaire, ses récits,... Alors préparez vous à revivre le mythe de Pygmalion et Galatée au travers de nos deux patineurs préférés! Bonne lecture!

Il était une fois il y a longtemps, très très longtemps, à une époque où chimères, hydres et minotaures existaient et où les dieux présidaient encore aux destinées des mortels depuis leurs haut trônes d’or et d’ivoire au sommet de l’Olympe, un jeune prince dénommé Yuri. Celui-ci habitait l’une des îles aux extrêmes confins orientaux du monde connu, un archipel presque mythique ou, selon les mythes antiques, le char d’Hélios ne se couchait jamais.

Depuis son jeune âge, le jeune homme s’était démarqué par sa douceur, sa gentillesse ainsi que sa piété exemplaire, s’attirant ainsi la sympathie à la fois des hommes et des dieux.

Toutefois, bien qu’il ait fêté ses vingt printemps plusieurs années auparavant, il rechignait à rechercher épouse. Aux charmes des jeunes filles et aux doux attraits de l’Eros, il préférait en effet le calme et la solitude et, l’hiver venu, lorsque l’eau du lac en contrebas de l’acropole gelait, il pouvait passer des heures sur la glace en compagnie de ses compagnons.

Ce dédain, bien qu’involontaire, finit cependant par irriter la déesse de l’amour, Aphrodite, dont seul la rancune égalait son immense beauté. L’amour, avait-elle décrété, devait sur toute chose. Hommes comme dieux lui étaient soumis et devaient se soumettre à ses caprices. Il était de plus le fondement et le but même de toute vie et en le négligeant au profit d’autres activités, c’était comme s’il la méprisait elle. Rancunière, comme tous les immortels lorsqu’ils s’estiment offensés par le comportement des mortels, la déesse résolut de faire payer à cet impudent mortel son affront. Et rapidement naquit dans son esprit redoutable ce qu’elle estima être une juste vengeance.

Outre le patinage, le jeune prince avait une passion qu’il prisait par-dessus tout. Lorsque ses devoirs ne le retenaient pas et que la couche de glace du lac se révélait trop fine que pour supporter son poids, il aimait en effet s’enfermer dans son atelier. Au sein de l’atmosphère rassurante et chaleureuse de celui-ci, il se sentait apaisé et, en donnant naissance là à la courbe délicate d’une joue de femme, là à un muscle viril d’homme, là à la finesse d’une patte de biche, il avait l’impression de pouvoir s’exprimer enfin lui-même, laissant de côté les petits soucis et tracas du quotidien.

Ayant découvert cette passion, la déesse lui insuffla l’envie pressante de réaliser une gigantesque statue, non pas de marbre ou de bronze comme de coutume, mais de glace. Sous l’effet du mauvais, le prince s’enferma dans son atelier et, des jours durant, s’attela à l’exécution de ce qui serait assurément son plus grand chef d’œuvre en prenant à peine le temps de se reposer ou de se sustenter. Sous ses doigts habiles naquit bientôt une statue d’homme grandeur nature d’une perfection telle que, s’il n’était son teint cristallin, on l’aurait crue faite de chair et de sang au lieu de glace.

Mais l’œuvre n’était jamais trop belle à ses yeux et, sans cesse, le jeune homme trouvait un nouveau détail à corriger. Sans répit, Yuri retravailla ses cheveux qu’il imaginait d’un gris plus pur que l’argent afin de les rendre aussi légers et soyeux que des fils d’araignées ou son regard envoutant qu’il voulait être à la fois vif, malicieux et sensuel. Il orna sa bouche d’un sourire taquin et conféra à l’ensemble un tel sentiment de grâce et de charme que nul ne pouvait y rester indifférent. Il travailla ainsi sans relâche des semaines durant jusqu’à ce que, épuisé, exsangue et ne voyant plus malgré aucune imperfection, qu’il finit par reposer ses ciseaux, satisfait.

Ce fut à cet instant que la déesse, qui l’avait observée depuis le haut de l’Olympe, déploya toute l’étendue de sa cruauté. Priant son fils Cupidon de lui venir en aide, elle lui demanda de percer le cœur du jeune homme d’une flèche d’un or si pur que, en l’apercevant, il tomba instantanément et irrémédiablement amoureux de son œuvre.

Et dès lors, Yuri sombra dans le désespoir. Il mourrait d’envie d’étreindre cet irréel être de glace, mais craignait de le briser dès que ses bras se refermaient autours de sa taille ou de son cou. Loin de le réchauffer comme le feraient celles d’un être de chair et de sang, le contact glacé de sa peau lisse lorsqu’il la caressait ou de sa bouche quand il posait ses lèvres sur les siennes le transperçait de part en part, comme un douloureux rappel du fossé qui les séparait. Et son cœur saignait à l’idée que cet amour serait pour toujours stérile et qu’il n’en recevrait jamais nulle chaleur en retour. 

Yuri tenta en vain de se distraire, patinant plus que jamais, mais chacun de ses pas, chacune de ses pensées le renvoyait à la statue qui dormait dans l’un des coins les plus sombres et les plus froids du palais, où il l’avait fait transporter afin de la protéger.

Comprenant que tout cela ne servirait à rien et que, peu importe ce qu’il ferait, seule son oeuvre continuerait d’occuper son esprit, le jeune homme renonça à toute sortie et s’enferma avec sa statue qu’il décida de prénommer Victor et passait désormais des heures à la contempler, caressant d’un geste tremblant la courbe de sa joue ou les mèches fines de ses cheveux sculptés. Car après tout, tant qu’il pourrait être à ses côtés, rien d’autre n’importerait.

Mais, malheureusement pour lui, ses tourments ne firent que commencer. Les saisons succédant aux saisons, Déméter finit par retrouver sa fille Perséphone et, avec elle, le printemps finir par revenir sur la terre des hommes. Tandis que les paysans retournaient aux champs, préparant les récoltes, les températures recommencèrent à grimper et l’angoisse de Yuri ne connut plus de fin. Terrifié à la seule idée que Victor ne fisse par fondre et se réduire à une simple flaque d’eau, il fit venir à grand frais des montagnes de glace des sommets éternellement enneigés des plus hautes montagnes tandis que, n’osant plus fermer les yeux, ses yeux se creusèrent. En l’espace de quelques temps, il ne devint ainsi plus que l’ombre de lui-même, un mort-vivant qui semblait s’être échappé du palais d’Hadès.

Submergé par le désespoir ainsi que la crainte de voir ce qui comptait pour lui lui être arraché, Yuri finit par adresser une supplique implorante à Aphrodite. Il lui promit monts et merveilles, de rénover et d’agrandir son temple, de parer sa statue des bijoux les plus précieux ainsi que des parfums et onguents les plus odorants, de l’honorer plus que toute autre pourvu que Victor demeure intact et qu’il puisse à jamais rester à ses côtés. Peut-être se mêla-t-il simplement dans son cœur un autre souhait, celui de voir son amour retourné, même s’il n’osait se l’avouer tant ce désir lui semblait irréaliste.

Du haut de l’Olympe, Aphrodite fut émue par les accents de désespoirs qui teintaient sa voix et, estimant que son tourment avait assez duré, décida d’exaucer son souhait. La déesse illumina alors la statue d’une lueur aussi éclatante que celle du char du soleil qui obligea Yuri à fermer un instant les yeux.

Lorsqu’il les rouvrit, ce fut pour découvrir un jeune homme qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d’eau à sa statue le regarder d’un air doux et tendre. Incertain, ayant l’impression d’avoir été sous le coup de l’angoisse et de la fatigue victime de Morphée, Yuri franchit les quelques mètres avant de s’arrêter devant lui, n’osant esquisser le moindre geste, de crainte de briser l’enchantement qui devait certainement l’emprisonner. Comme dans un rêve, il le vit tendre la main et lui caresser tendrement la joue. Et ce ne fut que lorsqu’il sentit la douce chaleur de sa main qui se posait sur son visage, puis de ses lèvres pleines qui se posèrent amoureusement sur les siennes, que Yuri comprit que, loin d’être de nouveau un cruel tour que lui joueraient les dieux, tout était au contraire bien réel.

Aussi irréaliste que cela lui avait semblé songea-t-il, les larmes aux yeux et le cœur en liesse, son souhait avait été exaucé.

Désormais, Victor resterait à jamais ses côtés.

Par la suite, on dit que le prince honora chacune de ses promesses envers Aphrodite, et bien plus. On murmure même que la déesse en personne assista à leur union et les bénit tous deux, leur octroyant une vie longue, heureuse et animée, Victor, loin d’être aussi impassible que le marbre ou froid que la glace comme on aurait pu s'y attendre ayant au contraire révélé une personnalité fantasque et exubérante, virevoltant tel un feu follet d’une chose à l’autre au gré de ses envies, ce qui ne manqua pas d’occasionner moult désagrément à son mari, qui dut à de multiple reprises passer derrière lui pour réparer ses bêtises – ou celle de leur chien que Victor, d’un ton suppliant, l’avait poussé à adopter.

Mais Yuri n’aurait changé cela pour rien au monde car, même si tout découlait à l’origine d’un mauvais sort, Aphrodite, en la personne de celui qui partageait et illuminait désormais chaque jour sa vie, lui avait au final octroyé le plus beau des présents.

Et jamais il ne la remercierait assez pour ça.


End file.
